degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-4127080-20130602192654
I agree with Rob, Nick, and Jo about the writers have favorites. In the hangout with Dylan. He said something about the writers decide who will stay a longer in the show by how many people loves a certain character. I also agree with Andrea. Hazel and Chantay were both as know as the sidekicks of there friends. Whenever they did got plots it wasn't as powerful as Paige's rape, abuse storylines, Ellie's cutting, and no big bf/gf drama like some of the characters do. When a plot isn't powerful niether will be their acting. Leia and Zane- Both asian and both were just supporting roles. Dave- At first I thought certain characters didn't get enough plots is because of their acting but Jahmail prove me wrong. In Smash Into You his acting was flawless. I also seen him act in another show once and his acting was still flawless. It so sad a great talent going to waste. If the writers gave him more plots then he would have made it to Hollywood just like Shenae Grimes. If Jahmail was like "better looking" then the writers will have gave him more plots. I'm not saying he's ugly. Alli&Sav- They did have plots but for me it seem like they also recycle their plots again and make it a little different. Name one plot they have that didn't involved school, strict parents, boys, or girls. Liberty&Jimmy- Jimmy was always about his future. Liberty's plots always involed JT. Jake- Is just like Bianca. Bianca was in abuse relationship, no family to turn to just Imogen yet Drew was the one in pain and he had a family, girlfriend, and friends. Bianca we don't know her parents. She was just there to developed Drew. Same with Jake. He hardly got a plot to himself that didn't involved Katie or Clare. Tori- Yeah she is young but Zig, Maya, and Tristan all had a plots. Maya had two a plots. Tristan and Zig both had one A plot.Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend . They turn Tori-Zig-Maya love triangle to Zig- Cam- Maya triangle. They like acted like Tori wasn't important but in real life there would have been a girl fight if you kiss your best friend boyfriend. Connor- Got better looking and now he has more plots. Yet they did turn his plot into eclare. Marisol-Mo- They are as known as the sidekick. The couple who double dates with Jatie. They are running out of idea with eclare. If eclare wasn't so popular than I pretty sure it would have been somebody else who found Cam's body. I don't think they kill off Cam because eclare but I do think the writers make Eli find the body to cause some drama. I might be wrong but who know. Now they are making them prom Queen and King. Drew- If Drew was ugly then he would have get as much plots as Wealsey. Fiona- They made her problems with drinking like a saga with Toby food problem was just two episodes.